Love is better off untitled
by MidnightShinobi
Summary: He came back, again, finally, and for eternity. He came back, for me, for once he wanted me. But he isn't back for love, no, it was never for love, but for revenge. SasuSaku


Alrighty then! THIS STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!

It belongs to...Wasting wishes! SO ALL CREDITS GO TO HER!!

ENJOY!

OR ELSE!!

Lol just kidding

* * *

I've seen him, over and over again, he whispers to my delicate gullible ears that it's time to not pretend, and I stared right through his onyx orbs, only to trace a smirk within his handsome figure.

Now stroking my long hair strands that grew over years, he made his way down to my chest. He caressed the skin that was left bare through the unbuttoned shirt. My eyes were still mesmerized by his stare; he didn't move his eyes elsewhere, but continued making his way down to my torso.

Slowly, he traced his index finger from my chest down to the end of my stomach, unbuttoning my half-torn shirt. What is he doing, after moments of trying to injure me in various ways, I was half paralyzed, my whole body felt numb, but I could feel his soft touch as though as I was still sensitive.

After a while, I sensed his pride through his eyes, grinning at me like he'd got what he wanted. I looked down to my half naked self. My eyes, shielded with a thin layer of shame, and soon became soft tears. But I couldn't move, I was against a brick wall, he was suffocating me, never allowing me to escape.

His hand made his way up to my neck, slowly caressing my skin and breathed the scent of it, closely his lips were on the hollow of my neck but it never touched, it was merely like feather on air, it was invincible. My breath hitched, I could hear him, feel him, and the warmness that was coming from him, but I could barely do anything, I was helpless.

Soon I could feel his whole body against mine, his grip on my shoulder tightened, as his tongue made its way to my earlobe and whispered again those empty words. _Do you love me now…_

My eyes were shut tight, holding back the formed tears, his touch sent shivers down my spine, and just like being electrocuted, I struggled back a reply. _Yes…_

He was unsatisfied; he wanted to prove that love doesn't exist, not after painful betrayal. But I wanted to prove to him, love does exist, love is beautiful, even if there's betrayal, my love for him would still be indestructible.

I knew he was unsatisfied, how? His fingers were digging into my collarbone, and I could hear the slightest sound of him grunting. And just like a blind person, I could imagine his eyes squint in anger, causing pain in me. Now his teeth shot through my neck, biting an inch of my skin, but never intended to rip it apart, I could feel the warmth of my blood sliding its way down my chest, I winced but to end up nowhere.

Softly, he sucked my chin, and slowly up to my bottom lip where he bit roughly, clutching to the back of my head and clutched most of my hair together into a knot. He pulled it back and I could feel my scalp being pulled back with it. I wanted to scream out, but that would be me admitting defeated.

Slowly he pulled my hair so I'd arched back, baring most of my neck to his witness. My back was starting to hurt but he wouldn't let me go, I was still arched in an angle where the whole of me were vulnerably bared right infront of him. Grinning with his masculine pride he whispered harshly into my ear. _Do you love me now…_

I need air, I need to breathe, I can't swallow down a lump on my throat. The pain keeps aching more and more, I shut my eyes closed again, holding back painful tears, and struggled out a breath to reply back, _yes…_

I could feel his anger shooting through his arm as he pulled me back tighter and tighter each moment he gets. His arm is trembling in defeat but he won't admit it, instead he took my arm, and swung me all the way to the other room. I tried stopping myself from crashing into the other wall, but I ended up on my knees, bleeding.

I cried.

He came close to me, I tried running away, but he stopped me from moving, he grabbed my sore arm and pulled me up, while he forcefully clutched my waist close to his. With one of his firm hands, he held my chin up and took a chance to whisper roughly into my deafened ears. _Why do you believe in love…_

I turned away, this time with my eyes reasonably open, I fought the force against his and turned to face him. Without fear that was once stuck to my eyes I replied. _It's the only thing that keeps me alive…_

* * *

Hope you liked!

Remember ALL CREDITS GO TO WASTING WISHES!

OR ELSE!!

Just kidding again lol.

Sorry it was short though! But it's a nice story!


End file.
